Fionna and Cake Meet Finn and Jake Again
by Saturn valley dweller
Summary: After four years, Fionna and Finn finally meet again to stop a war between the living and the dead.
1. The war

Looking at the war torn candy kingdom, Princess Bubblegum sighed. She turned to Finn, Jake, and Marceline who were sitting behind her and said sadly, "I- I think this is too much for us. It's hopeless. It's like we need two Ooos to defeat them… No, we can't give up. We just need new tactics. Any ideas?"

"Maybe we could…" Marceline's voice faded as Finn started thinking. He knew there was something he knew that could help, but he couldn't think of what it was. He looked down at his robotic arm. He tried to think of other people he knew that were missing an arm… He couldn't think of anybody. There was one name though, one that sat at the very back of his mind, Fionna. He remembered her words, "Finn, call me when there's an emergency you and Jake alone can't handle. No matter what I'll make sure I get to you."

"Fionna!" He shouted, "That's who we need!"

"Good idea Finn!" the princess said, "Call her on the holo-pendant!"

Jake grew big, picked up Finn and put him on his back. "Let's go man!"And with that the seventeen year old and his dog ran through the torn-up grasslands to their treehouse.


	2. The Escape

How did it go so wrong? Fionna rushed into the treefort and ran up to her room. She flipped over her bed and grabbed the key that was taped under her bed. She raced back down stairs into the weapon room and unlocked the trunkin the corner of the room. In the trunkwas the holo-pendant Princess Bubblegum had given her four years ago.

She held it tight to her chest. She only had seconds before they would find her. Suddenly, Finn's face appeared above the pink crystal. "Finn!" she gasped.

"Fionna, listen. We need your help. Ooo is…dying. The dead have teamed up with the nightosphere and are destroying us. Please…"

"Oh no, I was too late. Finn go somewhere safe, the treehouse is their first target. Go into the mountains. There's a cave.." Footsteps echoed through the hallway, "between the highest two peaks. I'll meet you there." The footsteps got louder, "Go now!"

Fionna threw the crystal on the ground and watched it shatter. An orb of light rose from the broken pieces.

Cake ran into the room as Fionna started to disappear through the portal. She raced after her and the portal disappeared with a CRACK!


	3. The Battle

Finn ran outside as fast as his legs could carry him. He hopped on Jake and they raced to the cave where Fionna said she'd meet them.

**FIONNA POV**

Fionna and Cake ran through complete blackness until they were back in the weapon room. But this weapon room was different, swords were broken in half, there was shattered glass all over the place, and there was a gaping hole in the wall that led to the kitchen.

"C'mon girl, they'll be here any second!" The sisters ran through the hole in the wall and out the door. Cake changed into a horse and galloped off with Fionna on her back.

"I can't believe I was too late. Millions of innocents might die because of me!" Fionna looked down.

"Girl, it isn't your fault, you aren't responsible for everything that happens. And we can still stop this."

"But what if can't stop this?"

"We will. We have Finn and Jake too remember."

"I guess you're right. Thanks for reassuring me Cake."

Suddenly the ground started to shake. Fionna looked behind her and saw an army of demons being led by a man in a cloak.

"Princess!" he yelled, "Come back!"

"Faster Cake!" Fionna shouted. Cake sped into the mountains.

"STOP THEM!" The hooded man barked to his army. The demons were divided into rows the first row carrying spears, the second carrying grenades, the third with crossbows, and so on.

The first row of demons threw their spears forming a wall in front of cake. Cake easily jumped over them. The second row chucked their grenades right above the sisters causing boulders to fall blocking their path. Cake made a sharp turn right before she hit them. Then she ran up a short incline with the demons in hot pursuit.

The third row shot at them with their crossbows. One arrow snagged Fionna's hat and ripped it off her head revealing her flowing blonde hair.

"My hat!" Fionna cried.

"We'll get a new one!" Cake reassured her.

The fourth row stepped forward wielding swords and shields. "Cake wait here, I'll fend them off with this!" Fionna reached in her bag and grabbed a huge ninja sword.

"Where the heck did you find that!?" Cake exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later!" Fionna jumped off Cake and began to fight the demons. She proceeded to knock the weapons out of their hands and then knocking them out with the butt of her sword. She did this with 2 more rows until the seventh row stepped forward. They weren't holding weapons, just strange glass orbs. They seemed to be filled with red smoke. They simultaneously smashed them on the ground and the red smoke poured towards Fionna. The second she breathed it in, all she saw was blackness as she collapsed to the ground.


	4. The Explanation

Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum (who insisted on coming when Finn and Jake told them what happened) sat in silence in the dark cave

Cake rushed into the cave, carrying an unconscious Fionna. Finn stared at her. Her sky blue shirt had both of its sleeves ripped off revealing her robotic arm, her royal blue skirt was slightly ripped, she had traded out her knee high socks and black Mary Janes for laced leather boots, and her blonde hair seemed to glow in little light.

"What happened?" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed.

Cake sighed, "It all started on Fi's sixteenth birthday. Prince Gumball took her to dinner for a birthday present and she told him about Ooo. He was really interested and started talking about wormholes. You see, soon after we got back the book we transported here with disappeared. He told us that wormholes between two dimensions could be temporarily opened by objects of great power.

"One day he seemed to change, he went into work in his lab and he never came out until Fionna's seventeenth birthday. When he came out he called himself King Gumball and told Fionna that for her birthday, he was gonna make her a princess. He promised her a large kingdom, as big as two Aaas.

"Behind our backs, he raised the dead and began controlling the Nightosphereians. He enslaved the people of Aaa forcing them to make weaponry. Then one fate full day he showed Fionna the plan, the plan to take over Ooo."

Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum gasped.

Cake continued, "When Fionna told PG how he shouldn't do this he locked us up in the dungeon until he completed his plan. We escaped and tried to get to you before he attacked but… We were too late.

"On our way here we were attacked and they knocked out Fionna with sleeping gas. I guess it only works on humans."

"Oh no." Princess Bubblegum said, "If they have that kind of technology, we're done for."

"Is Fionna okay?" Finn asked hopefully.

"That I don't know." Cake slapped Fionna, yelled at her, slapped her again, and checked to make sure she was breathing.

"That gas may have put her in a coma" PB suggested.

"WHAT?!" Cake shook Fionna, "Wake up girl! WAKE UP!"

"C'mon Cake, we'll go back to the candy kingdom and get some medical equipment, Finn and Jake can guard Fionna."

Finn gestured to Jake and then Fionna.

"I'll go too. Finn can guard Fionna by himself."

"Yeah, Peebs. Two people might attract attention or whateves."

"Um, okay… Why not?"

Princess Bubblegum, Cake, and Jake walked out of the cave leaving the two lovers alone.


	5. The Awakening

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little romantic and also weird. You've been warned…**

Finn stared at the unconscious girl in front of him and sighed. "Fionna, it feels like I've waited all my life to see you again. Like ever since we were young and dumb, ever since we were both 13, I've wanted to see you however I could, even if it was just for a second. I just never thought it'd be like this."

Finn suddenly felt courageous. He bent down and kissed her.

Fionna blinked. Finn backed up as she slowly sat up.

"Finn?" Fionna hugged him.

"Oh my glob Fionna, are you okay?!"

"Yeah… Wait, why? What just happened?"

"You passed out! We thought you were in a flippin' coma!"

Fionna's memories of the past battle came rushing back, her fighting the demons, that weird smoke, _him_...

**ELSEWHERE…**

The hooded figure walked up to where Fionna's hat hung and pulled the arrow out of it he threw the bunny hat to the two skeleton dogs behind him. "Find them and bring them to me." He said in an evil but calm voice. The two skeletons ran off barking as he climbed on his candy horse and galloped away.

**BACK TO THE CAVE!**

"Fi!" Cake dropped the equipment she was holding and ran to hug her sister.

"Dang man, we all thought you were dead!"

"Shut up Jake!" Finn punched his friend in the arm.

"What happened?" Princess Bubblegum walked into the cave, "Oh Fionna, you're awake!"

"And we have a plan…" Fionna looked at Finn, he nodded. "Finn and I are going to go free the army and enslaved candy people, Princess Bubblegum can take this Monichromicorn…"

"Lady Rainicorn." Finn corrected.

"Whatever. They're going to go see the Ice King and see if somehow his fan fictions can change the outcome of this timeline, and Jake and Cake are going to patrol around nearby, and try to stop any battles and will come rescue us if anything goes wrong."

"Fionna this is a huge risk, you and Finn are putting your lives at stake. Are you sure you want to do this?" Cake looked seriously at Fionna (srs cat iz srs).

"We're heroes, this is what we do." Finn replied.

And with that Finn and Fionna jumped out of the cave to face their fate.

**Author's Note: Please review if you got the reference in ( )s. Please review if you didn't too. Sorry about the short chapter, I thought this was a good place to end… THE CHAPTER OF COURSE! Not the story. So beware, more of this story is coming. Please give me some suggestions!**


End file.
